Medianoche
by Belladonna Dixon
Summary: Cada noche sueño con una vida que no es mía. Recuerdos que me persiguen día a día. ¿Quien es ella? Y ¿Por qué siento que debo protegerla? Aun si muero hoy, te prometo que te encontrare mañana. Esa es mi promesa. Femslash
1. Chapter 1

**The vampire diares no me pertenece...**

 **...**

 **Capítulo Falls**

Mystic Falls es una pintoresca ciudad ubicada en el centro de Virginia. Con una población de 6,923 personas. La ciudad fue fundada en 1860 por las familias fundadoras. Muchos acontecimientos históricos han tenido lugar en Mystic falls.

La única razón por la que me mudo a este lugar es por respuestas. Hace años que tengo esos sueños. Sueños de una chica que jamás eh visto, pero siento que es importante para mi.

Hace unos días por fin tuve un sueño que me diera un indicio de donde comenzar a buscar. Por eso estoy aquí. Mi nombre es Jade Maxwell tengo 16 años. Pero tengo recuerdos de muchos más. Necesito saber. Necesito saber si estos sueños son reales. O son simplemente "sueños ". Cuando el taxi cruzó el letrero de "Bienvenido a Mystic Falls " literalmente me sentí bienvenida. Como si volviera a casa después de muchos años. No podía explicarlo pero sabia que pertenecía a este lugar.

Después de que pague el taxi me acerque a una enorme mancion. No tenía idea de como sabia de este lugar pero sabia que debía venir aquí. Cuando toque la puerta un hombre de unos 30 años abrió la puerta.

-Puedo ayudarte? . - El hombre hablo.

-Esta es la pensión Salvatore?. - Respondí con otra pregunta.

El hombre pareció sorprendido por eso. Respondió después de un momento.

-Si, aquí es. Lo lamento no hemos tenido guespedes en años. Supongo que quieres quedarte aquí. - Dijo mientras señalaba mi maleta a mi lado.

-Si, me gustaría si no es problema. - Estaba nerviosa, no sabia por que pero sabia que debía quedarme aquí.

-No hay problema. Soy Zachary Salvatore. -Dijo ofreciéndome la mano.

-Jade Maxwell. - Respondí después de darle la mano. Entre en la pensión y era aún mejor en el interior. Zach me llevo a la sala de estar y me dijo que me sentará.

-Maxwell? Estas relacionada con la familia fundadora?. - Pregunto.

-No lo se, jamás había estado aquí.. - Comente. Hablamos un rato. Le conté de mi familia. Que era adoptada y que mis padres habían muerto hace un año y que me había emancipado. Solo tenia una carta de mis padres biológicos que leí después de que mis padres murieran. En ella hablaban de por qué me dieron en adopción y mi apellido real. El que cambie antes de venir aquí.

Después de hablar Zach me llevo a una habitación. Fue aun más extraño. Era como si esa habitación me pertenecía o lo hizo. Me moví entre los estantes de libros que habían en la habitación y un libro que se veía más viejo que los demás llamo mi atención. Lo tome y note que no tenía título. Me acosté en mi cama antes de abrir el libro. Las páginas estaban desgastadas y no entendía el idioma en que estaban. A mitad del libro había un hueco entre las hojas. Había un collar. Parecía una gota de agua color azul. Pero si se veía más de cerca parecía que había llamas en su interior. Cuando lo toque todo se volvió negro.

 _Estábamos hullendo. No sabía de que, pero sabia que si nos atrapaba nos mataría. Nos movimos al rededor de los árboles. Las hojas en el suelo crujían con nuestro paso. El bosque estaba en silencio. Como si supera que un depredador estaba a la caza y nosotros eramos la presa._

 _Escuche algo caer detrás de mi, cuando me detuve a ver la vi en el suelo. Rápidamente la ayude a levantarse._

 _-No podemos detenernos! Hay que seguir! Vamos!_

 _Intente hacer que volviera a correr pero solo se sacudió de mi agarre._

 _-Hay que separarnos.- Dijo sin aliento. - Me quiere a mi! Si sigues conmigo te matara también!_

 _-No te voy a dejar! Estamos juntas en esto! . - De nuevo intente hacer que se moviera._

 _-No quiero que mueras por mi._

 _Me acerque a ella y tome su rostro entre mis manos._

 _-Mírame..- Cuando sus ojos marrones se encontraron con los míos volví a hablar. - No te voy a dejar. No dejare que te lastime. Si debo morir, entonces moriré por ti._

 _Vi como sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. La abrazo contra mi cuerpo y deje que llorará en mi hombro. Le bese la cabeza mientras decía._

Desperté antes de que terminará pero sabia lo que iba a decir.

-Aun si muero hoy, te prometo que te encontrare mañana, esa es mi promesa _Katerina_.

El collar seguía en la cama. Me di una ducha y me cambie. Llevaba una blusa blanca y pantalones negros rasgados en las rodillas. Tome mi chaqueta negra y antes de salir tome el collar y me lo puse en el cuello. Revise la hora en mi teléfono y vi que ya era medio día. Baje de mi habitación y Zach me dijo que mi moto había llegado. En cuanto dijo eso salí corriendo de la casa. Era una Honda shadow black spirit. La había comprado antes de mudarme y por fin estaba aquí! Le dije a Zach que si sabia de un lugar donde podía comer y me dijo que había un restaurante muy popular en el pueblo. Mystic Grill.

Le dije a Zach que volvería en un par de horas. Al llegar al Grill vi a muchos de mi edad. Algunos se me quedaban mirando. Supongo que no hay mucha gente nueva por aquí.

Cuando estaba por entrar una rubia muy bonita se me acerco.

-Hola! Soy Caroline.. - Me ofreció su mano y la estreche. Antes de que respondiera siguió hablando. - Eres nueva verdad? De donde vienes? La moto es tuya?

Caroline siguió hablando sobre el lugar y varias personas que no conocía.

 _Esta chica siquiera respira?_

-Caroline deja que la chica responda. - Una chica apareció detrás de Caroline. Tenía el cabello negro y piel morena.

-Bonnie! Solo le estaba dando la bienvenida a... Como dijiste que te llamabas?

-Jade, Jade Maxwell. - Respondí.

-Solo le daba la bienvenida a Jade!

-No, lo que hacías era contale la vida de todo el mundo. - Dijo Bonnie sonriendo. -Quieres... -Su teléfono empezó a sonar. - Tengo que responder esto. Un placer Jade.

Caroline se fue mientras hablaba por teléfono. Me quede mirando por donde se había ido. Me volví hacia Bonnie que seguía junto a mi.

-Ella siempre es así? .

-Todo el tiempo. - Respondió riendo.

Bonnie me invitó a sentarme con ella mientras esperaba a su amiga. Hablamos un rato. Después de una media hora su amiga llego.

-Bonnie! Perdón por llegar tarde pero Jeremy me pidió que lo esperará.

Cuando hablo me quede sin aliento al verla. No podía ser. Era ella. La razón por la que había venido a este lugar.

Antes de que Bonnie respondiera hable.

-Katherine?.- Dije con voz esperanzada.

La chica volvió a mirarme y por un segundo apareció un atisbo de reconocimiento en sus ojos pero desapareció de inmediato.

-Disculpa? . - _No es ella._

-Lo lamento. Me recuerdas mucho a una persona. -Respondí con una sonrisa triste.- Bonnie fue un placer conocerte, pero me tengo que ir.

Me pare de mi asiento y salí del Grill. Tenía que irme.

 _ **Elena**_

Elena miró desconcertada el asiento vacío y se pregunto porque se sentía sola después de que la chica salió del local.

-Quien era ella?.

-Se llama Jade, se acaba de mudar.. - Bonnie respondió, un poco confundida por la ida de Jade.

-Hice algo malo? . - Pregunto Elena.

Había visto a la chica cuando entro hablando con Bonnie y se veía bien. No entendía por que se fue de esa manera. -No, tal vez fue por lo que dijo? Que le recordabas a alguien, quizá fue por eso?

Elena no respondió. Pero quería saber más de esa chica, cuando dijo que le recordaba a alguien su cara y sus ojos mostraban mucha tristeza y solo quería hacer que se fuera. No le gustaba verla triste.

-Vas a ir a la fiesta de esta noche?. - Bonnie pregunto a Elena.

-Si, me tomo tiempo convencer a mis padres, pero me dejaron ir. - Elena respondió sonriendo. - Matt pasará por mi esta noche.

 _ **Jade...**_

Cuando regrese a la pensión note que Zach no estaba. Me dirigía a mi habitación pero termine entrando en la equivocada. Ahí también había una estantería con varios libros. Algunos se veían diferentes. Tome uno y note que eran diarios.

 _Stefan Salvatore._

Deje el diario donde estaba, me dirigí a la salida cundo algo se cayo de la estantería. Era un diario de color negro. La curiosidad me gano y lo abrí.

 _Elizabeth Maxwell._

Recordé lo que Zach me dijo cuando llegue " _Estas relacionada con la familia fundadora_ "

Tome el diario mientras salia de la habitación. No pasaría nada si lo leía ¿Verdad? Después de todo, perteneció a mi antepasado.

 _ **En las afueras de Mystic Falls...**_

Un hombre de cabello negro se encantaba sobre el cuerpo de una joven. Cuando el hombre se levantó sus ojos eran de color negro y podían verse pequeñas venas negras al rededor de sus ojos. Su boca estaba llena de sangre. Sonriendo mirando hacia el letrero que marcaba la entrada y salida del pueblo.

-Hogar, dulce hogar.

En un segundo el hombre desapareció. La única prueba de que estuvo ahí fue el cadáver de la joven en el suelo.


	2. Chapter 2

**The vampire diaries no me pertenece.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2: La llamada**

 **Elena**.

Había discutido con Matt y me había ido de la fiesta. Llame a mis padres para pedirles que vinieran por mi pero no respondieron el teléfono. No quería ir a casa, me sentía sola y vacía. Era la misma sensación que tenía cuando Jade se fue del Grill. Quería verla. No sabía que me pasaba con ella. Pero sentía como si quisiera estar cerca de ella, como si estando a su lado nada malo me pasaría. Récorde que Bonnie me había dado su teléfono. Marque el numero y timbro dos veces antes de responder.

- **Hola?**

En seguida una ola de pánico me llego. _Que estas haciendo?_ No la conoces y la estas llamando.

- _Hola? ... Voy a colgar ahora._

-Espera! Lo lamento, se que no me conoces, pero quería llamarte. - En seguida quería abofetearme. Sonaba como una acosadora.- Lo siento, eso sonó muy extraño. Estaba en una fiesta y discutí con mi novio y quería hablar con alguien y solo podía pensar en ti desde que te vi en el Grill... Y sigue sonando extraño.

De repente escuche una risa por la bocina.

-Perdón por molestarte, voy a colgar ahora.- Fue una estupidez llamarla.

- _Elena?_ . - Hablo antes de que pudiera terminar la llamada. - _¿Estas bien?_. - Sonaba en verdad preocupada y recordé la sensación de hace unos minutos.

-Puedes venir por mi?. - Dije en voz baja.

- _Donde estas?._ \- Le di la dirección y me dijo que estaría aquí en 10 minutos. Fueron los 10 minutos más largos de mi vida. Cuando faltaban 2 minutos me puse a pensar que debería estar loca por llamar a una completa desconocida para venir a buscarme. En que pensaba? Debería a ver llamado a mis padres! O le hubiera pedido a Bonnie que me llevara. Unos minutos después se escuchó el motor de una motocicleta que se acercaba por la calle. Era la motocicleta de Jade, se detuvo a un metro de mi y se quito el casco. En cuanto la vi a los ojos todas las dudas que había tenido hace unos minutos se esfumaron. Solo quería ir hacia ella y que me sostuviera en sus brazos y eso hice. Me acerque y puse mis manos en su cuello cuando bajo de la moto y enterre mi cabeza en su cuello. En seguida sus brazos se apretaron en mi cintura y escuche su voz en mi oído preguntando si me encontraba bien. No se porque razón, pero llore en su hombro. Me sentía completa en sus brazos. Llore de tristeza porque no entendía como había podido vivir sin ella en mi vida. Llore de alegría porque ahora estaba conmigo y no quería que se fuera. Mientras lloraba Jade susurraba en mi oído palabras calmantes. Cuando me calme, me separe de su cuello y levante la vista para verla a los ojos. Sus manos se colocaron en mi cara limpiando mis lágrimas. Me sonrió.

-Estas bien?. - Pregunto con voz suave.

Solo asentí con la cabeza y volví a abrazarla. Ella se rió y me apretó contra ella.

-Que lindo, el amor joven. - Una voz de un hombre sonó detrás de mi. Jade se separó de mi y de inmediato se encontraba frente a mi de manera protectora mirando hacia el hombre. La postura de Jade estaba tensa y sin dudarlo la tome de la mano, mientras me movía a su lado. El hombre estaba vestido de negro, se veía no mayor de 25, su cabello era negro y estaba sonriendo hacia nosotras.

 _-Damon._ \- La voz de Jade sonaba diferente. El hombre sonrió.

-Elizabeth. Ha pasado un tiempo.

Jade sacudió la cabeza un poco y miró desconcertada a Damon.

-Disculpa? .- Pregunto con su voz normal.

La sonrisa de Damon desapareció.

-Oh, lo lamento, creí que eras otra persona. - Dijo mientras se acercaba a nosotras extendiendo la mano.- Soy Damon Salvatore. Un placer.

-Jade Maxwell. - Respondió tomando la mano del hombre. Solo por un segundo antes de soltarla como si estuviera en llamas..- Un placer Damon, pero tenemos que irnos.

Jade me llevo hacia la moto, se subió y me dio el casco. En cuanto estaba detrás de ella puse mis manos en su cintura y encendió el motor. Cuando volví a ver hacia donde estaba Damon vi que no estaba por ningún lado. Jade me dijo que me sujetará y oprimio los frenos de la moto mientras aceleraba. La rueda trasera comenzó a girar levantando un poco de humo, hizo que la moto guiará sobre su eje dejando un rastro del neumático en la carretera. Cuando la moto estaba en dirección hacia donde había venido aceleró soltando los frenos y la moto salió disparada hacia delante. Mis manos se apretaron más fuerte contra ella mientras colocaba mi cabeza en su espalda. Nos detuvimos unos minutos después para decirle mi dirección y en 15 minutos llegamos a mi casa. Me baje de la moto y podía sentir el vértigo en mis piernas. Creí que iba a caer al suelo pero Jade me sujeto por la cintura y me acerco a ella. Se rió en mi oído.

-No te preocupes, te acostumbras.

-Lo dices como si fuera a pasear en tu moto más seguido. - Respondí contra su cuello.

Puso su mano derecha en mi cara e hizo que la mirara a los ojos.

-Esa es la idea no?. - Dijo sonriendo. Sonreí de vuelta.

-Quieres pasar? . - Asintió y bajo de la moto y entramos a mi casa. Fuimos a mi habitación y nos recostamos en mi cama.

Hablamos por horas. De cualquier cosa, de todo y de nada. Aprendí mucho de ella en ese tiempo. Como que su color favorito era el rojo y que le gustaba leer, que odiaba las verduras y que le encantaba el chocolate. Le daban miedo las arañas, y no le gustaban las películas de terror. Le hable de mi familia, de mis amigos y de Matt, cuando hable de él note que su cuerpo se puso rígido pero en cuanto la tome de la mano desapareció. En un momento termine con mi cabeza en su hombro y sus brazos a mi alrededor. Me sentía segura y nos quedamos dormidas.

Desperté con la voz de Jenna en la planta baja, estaba gritando. Me pare de la cama y corrí hacia la planta baja. Vi a Jenna y Jeremy llorando en el sofá y la madre de Caroline estaba en la sala con su uniforme de policía junto con otro oficial.

-Que esta pasando?. - Pregunte nerviosa.

El oficial que venía con ella hablo.

-Señorita Gilbert, sus padres tuvieron un accidente la noche de ayer...

-Que? Donde están? Están en el hospital? . - Pregunte rápidamente sin dejarlo terminar. Cundo dije eso Jenna y Jeremy lloraron más fuerte.

La madre de Caroline se me acerco y puso su mano en mi hombro. Sabia que lo que iba a decir no eran buenas noticias.

-Lo lamento Elena, pero tus padres están muertos. Su auto se salio del puente...

Deje de escuchar después de eso. Mis padres estaban muertos! Subí a mi habitación y cerré la puerta con todas las fuerzas que pude. La culpa me empezó a llenar. _Si los hubiera llamando antes, si no hubiera ido a la fiesta tal vez estarían vivos_. Comenze a llorar y unos brazos me rodearon la espalda y me acercaron contra Jade. Me guió hacia la cama y me acostó en ella. Se puso a mi lado y me llevo a sus brazos. Llore hasta que me quede dormida.

 _Mis padres estaban muertos._


End file.
